Discusión:La Guerra de Sinnoh
Audiciones Ficha Nombre: Cara MM: Que no se repitan Habilidades Amor Firma: Puestos Princesa de Sinnoh Nombre: Daniela Natsuki Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Leafeon.png Habilidades: inventa unas -3- estoy muy ocupada -w- Amor: no .w. Firma: Fanny-Chan, el angel de la felicidad ʚϊɞ Cuida a tus amigos bajo la llave de tu vida 00:42 5 may 2011 (UTC) Mejor amigo de Lisandro Nombre: Germán Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Combusken.png>Archivo:Cara_de_Blaziken.png Habilidades: Super Agil y Veloz Amor: Nop x3 Firma: Germán-kun(~)¿Something?(~)¡¡Lee mis dos novelas!! 22:18 4 may 2011 (UTC) Guerer@ Mas fuerte de Darkrai Nombre: Victoria Grandwell Cara MM: Archivo:Cara de Mismagius.png Habilidades: Petrificar y/o matar con una mirada E3 Amor: No -w- Firma: --[[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'Vicky... No, mejor An x3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 22:36 7 may 2011 (UTC) Soldado de Darkrai Nombre: Alex Rainfall Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png>Archivo:Cara_de_Flareon.png Habilidades Puede llamar a sus Eeveeluciones. Si no se puede.... ¡Que sea rápido como una bala! ED Amor Si,pero tu eliges Firma: El flareon de la Wiki¿Algún mensaje? 16:26 4 may 2011 (UTC) Soldada de Darkrai Nombre: Kiara Kurenai Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx_guerrera.png Habilidades: Puede saltar hasta el cielo, y muerde con toda su fuerza hasta dejar sangrar al oponente,invoca al diós del Hades cuando está apunto de morir (el diós del inframundo ewe) Amor: Si quieres... --[[Usuario:PikaNeko|'★Gazelle★']][[Usuario Discusión:PikaNeko|'★The ice princess★']] 16:05 4 may 2011 (UTC) Soldad@ de Agua Nombre: Slam Bongun Cara MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Empoleon.png Habilidades:Puede coger el agua como si fuera solida, predice el tiempo con sus jaquecas y lanza la corona de su cara como si fuera un Kunai. Amor:Si, si alguien me elige... Mega:The boy of the sea · '[[Usuario Discusión:Megaminon|'Si me molestas Saw va a por ti >=D]] 21:50 4 may 2011 (UTC) Soldad@ de Viento Nombre:Kari Hagiwara Cara MM:Archivo:cara de Togekiss.png Habilidades:Lanzar ráfagas de aire que lo cortan todo como si fueran cuchillas, usar sus alas como espadas, volar rapido hasta el infinito y mas alla! (dum) (?) Amor: no .w. Firma:--[[Usuario:Kari White|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']] ★♪♥La amistad es un gran tesoro♥♪★ 00:03 5 may 2011 (UTC) Soldad@ de Fuego Nombre: keyko Cara MM: Archivo:Keyko_vulpix.png Habilidades: Puede crear un incendio en solo segundos e invocar mala suerte a sus enemigos, ademas de causar ataques de risa con sus poderes psiquicos, ademas de sus poderes de fuego Amor: para nada Firma: keyko, ¿alguien tiene un fosforo? Soldad@ de Electricidad Nombre:Sofi wolf Cara MM:Archivo:Shinxhembra.png Habilidades: cada movimiento lo puede convinar con su elemento haciendo que se amas poderoso y hasta paralze al enemigo, puede generas bastantes tipos de atackes y defensas con su elemento y es muy agil salta grandes distancia, es mas velos por que el rayo se lo otorga y el es mas fuerte por que el truno se lo otorga.cada ves que camina por donde paso deja flores ya que (los atomos son particulas de electricidad XD y sin los atomos no existimos xD)puede generar vida, sabe cantar muy bien y hasta sabe fingir asi que les sirve para inflitars ene el campo enemigo Amor: Dalep , pero consigueme un buen pretendiente Firma:--[[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 01:16 6 may 2011 (UTC) Relleno 'Asesina compulsiva tsundere 8D' Nombre: Esperanza jr. Rumia :3 (su apellido es desconocido >_>) Cara MM: Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Habilidades: Puede predecir cuando va a morir alguien (claro que no siempre acierta, y la persona puede evitar la muerte si se lo propone, ademas de que sus predicciones son con acertijos) Amor: Por su comportamiento pareciera que todos eweU Pero en realidad nadie 8D Firma: Akari Toumin ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Hikari kat|'The Last Yokai']] 00:36 6 may 2011 (UTC) PD: Lo de "asesina compulsiva" es por que ve cuando la gente va a morir xD Y las personas piensan que ella es la que los mata eweU